honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare
Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare is the 123rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It was published on November 8, 2016''.'' Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare on YouTube "Space, the final frontier - the last place you can take your franchise when you've made so many games you don't know what it is anymore - so you just give up and make it Star Wars." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Script Space, the final frontier - the last place you can take your franchise when you've made so many games you don't know what it is anymore - so you just give up and make it Star Wars. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Experience the latest in gaming's ubiquitous yearly franchise that you've either already purchase, or decided to hate long before you even knew what it was. As Infinite Warfare combines the classic military fetishism of the Call of Duty ''franchise with the most futurey of their settings to date. To create a tale of a grim future where war is fought by robots and a deeply expendable space Navy in a world that feels a lot like an off-brand 'Halo' sequel, except it's depressing as f*** and everybody's saying Oscar Mike all the time. Strap into the constantly shattering spacesuit of Nick Reuz, a generic military badass and unlikely captain whose fatal flaw is human empathy! Then join up with an entire ship's worth of other generic military badasses, with nearly identical character traits, and a robot buddy who's somehow more likable than most of the humans. Then watch them all get brutally murdered immediately after you have an emotional moment with the, in a twist that kind of loses its impact when you do it 14 times in a five-hour campaign. As you ake the fight to a bunch of war criming space Russian Mars colonists led by 'Jon Snow, who gets a fourth of Kevin Spacey's screen time and then gets snuffed in an anticlimactic cutscene -- because it turns out that s***'s expensive! Step on board the Retribution, a massive Star Destroyer that consists of four rooms, a hallway, and a TV that's always playing Fox News, where you'll suit up for Infinite's campaign mode, where you'll alternate between bombastic space combat and future fighter jets, that feel so much like ''Star Fox'' that it even has the launch sequence. But it's somehow even more simplistic, as it does 90% of the flying for you! And COD standard linear on foot murder party, where you'll choose from a bevy of uncreative two-in-one future weapons, and jump into either zero-G combat which seems awesome initially -- until you realize you're getting shot from everyone and cover doesn't work! Or the corridor shooting gameplay that you know and tolerate, spiced with with jet packs, slides, wall runs, a powerful AI buddy and robots that you must climb to destroy -- which all would probably have felt a lot more innovative and awesome if ''Titanfall 2'' hadn't just come out last week! But is still a pretty solid experience anyway. Hey, fun fact! Did you know you can actually enjoy two FPS games at the same time? Crazy, I know! Once you've blasted through the campaign, get ready to get lost in the multiplayer as it hits you with more modes and customization and you carefully select your rig and faction and meticulously tinker with your loadout -- then realize the game plays the same "run around corners and get shot in the back"-style that it has been forever. Except for the parkour from Advanced Warfare and MOBA-style classes from ''Black Ops 3. You'll sometimes get shot from above, too! And 90% of your options are still locked until you've played for hours an hours because someone decided that was fun a decade ago and we've never looked back since! Hey, at least this once doesn't have dogs! After you've had all the futuristic combat you can handle, stagger into Infinite Warfare's zombie mode, the perpetually popular Call of Duty ''side story that feels more tacked on that ever before. As you dive into an 80's theme park setting that has practically nothing to do with the rest of the game. Where the grim seriousness of the main story is replaced by a wacky zombies at my neighbors take zombie horror! Where you'll step into the shoes of the jock, the nerd, the mall brat or fake ass LL Cool J. And blast your way though shambling hordes as you unlock more and more sections of the park. Then uncover the many secrets that zombies mode has lying just beneath the surface that you'll never uncover because your garbage teammates die every time on wave 10! But at least you'll be able to complete the real objective: finding David Hasselhoff! Thank you The Hoff for your many contributions So jump into your space stealth fighter with the metal album cover art on the side, and jet into a surprisingly solid entry for a storied franchise going in a new direction -- or don't and go down-vote the trailer some more or something! Because nothing puts a multi-million dollar franchise in its place like a bunch of dislikes on a YouTube video! Starring: Starship Trooper; Lieutenant Salty; Bromar; Biggs and Wedge; He's Snow Spacey; Chekov; Oh Wait - I Was Supposed to Care About You?; and BT. for ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''was 'Star Tours: Infinite Sadness.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''Star Tours: Infinite Sadness Wait, there's an achievement for listening to all these sad-ass killed in action letters? Come on Activision! Why you gotta make me weep for my hot cheetos!? Trivia * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Call of Duty ''games including 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, '''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4'' and Call of Duty: WW2. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''has a 95.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers.In his write-up on the Honest Game Trailer, Logan Booker of Kotaku observed "While HT's take on Infinite Warfare isn't as positive as Battlefield 1's, it's still warmer than one would expect, calling it a "pretty solid experience"."Twinfinite wrote "throughout the trailer, narrator Jon Bailey jokingly mocks Infinity Ward’s decision to take the franchise to space, the number of dislikes the original game’s original trailer received on YouTube and its linear gameplay. The satirical video does give Infinity Ward some credit though, stating that the game is a “fairly solid experience”." Ewan Moore of Unilad called the video "brutal" and noted "I’m not really a fan of kicking something when it’s down – but this new effort from the excellent Honest Trailers throws so much premium shade at the sci-fi shooter that I couldn’t help but be amused." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * Shots Fired at Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare in New Honest Trailer '- Twinfinite article * 'Honest Trailers Takes Brutal Shots At Infinite Warfare '- Unilad article * 'Call of Duty Infinite Warfare, Space Sniped By Honest Trailers - Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:First-person shooters Category:Call of Duty Category:Infinity Ward Category:Activision Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games